Ginevra Riddle: Dark Princess
by LovelyInsanityXP
Summary: Ginevra Weasley is the soul-child of Lord Voldemort. She helps her Father, who is oddly enough a very loving Father, throughout her years at Hogwarts to take down The-Boy-Who-Lived. D/G pairing, but not in first chapter.
1. Prologue

**Ginevra Riddle**

**Dark Princess in Hiding**

*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*

'Once upon a time'. The phrase applied to so many other stories. This story is different from those. The English countryside was a usually quiet sanctuary in the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole. This day was the exact opposite as the townspeople heard the familiar screams of a woman giving birth echoed across the fields.

"YOU BLOODY PRAT! NEVER AGAIN! I DON"T CARE IF IT ISN'T A GIRL! NEVER AGAIN!" screeched through the village before being followed by many vulgarities. Young mothers covered their children's ears until the screaming subsided. There was silence for a while.

"Oh! She's Beautiful!" the echo cooed. Every villager knew who was talking, Molly Weasley had given birth to her seventh child. Although she was friends with most of the mothers in town, every muggle in Ottery St. Catchpole thought that the Weasleys had a few oddities. Mrs. Weasley had never heard of a phone or a television. She only came to the market to buy food with strange bronze coins.

"Mummy! Mummy!" two twins cried inside the house and ran towards her bed. They were followed by the rest of the Weasley clan into the room. The little girl had just been cleaned and was sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Say hello to your little sister, boys." Molly cooed. "Little Ginevra Weasley." She stared adoringly at the baby that gurgled happily at her brothers. Ginevra reached out to grab little Ron's finger as he tried to poke her. He drew back with a cry of surprise. It was the wrong move, because little Ginevra started wailing loudly. Every other of the baby's older brothers tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. Her mother finally got up and rocked her soothingly until the small child fell asleep.

"Mummy?" Ron Weasley asked when all was quiet. "Why did the baby cry?" he asked in a small 1-year-old voice.

"You have to be gentle with her Ron, she doesn't like surprises." Charlie said.

"Oh." Was all the little boy could answer. He didn't know that the baby was important. He didn't even know it was a baby. And it didn't look like him or his brothers. It looked like an outsider.

*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*

A few months after the birth of Ginevra, now called Ginny, in the dead night of October 31st, a figure entered into the nursery bed chambers. The figure was dressed in all black and had the hood of it's cloak covering it's ivory face. Without so much as a step being heard the figure glided over to the crib that held what was suppose to be the new babe.

"Little Ginevra." The figure said while picking up the body. A drowsy Ronald, now 2, screamed loudly as he was being picked up. Upon hearing the scream, the figure dropped Ron back into his crib and swiftly lifted the child in the next crib, turning to leave. His face was five inches from a shaking wand and an angry Arthur Weasley.

"Put my daughter down." Molly Weasley said slowly behind him. The figure cackled as if she had just cracked a funny joke.

"_Your_ daughter?" the figure lifted his hood from his face to reveal his marred compaction. "I believe you are mistaken. For, even though she is born with Weasley blood in her, the girl will be a Riddle. Little Ginevra Merope Riddle. Pack her possessions and I will come to take her tomorrow mourning after I finish my business out." He ordered. "Selwyn and Travers will be watching to make sure you do." Little Ron got down from his crib and tugged at Voldemort's robes. He instantly was levitated by a Death Eater at the door.

"Ron!" She cried.

"He will be fine as long as you do as I say." Then the Dark Lord vanished, leaving a now crying Ginevra at the loss of touch. He was announced dead that night. Defeated by a small boy with a scar.

*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*

Eleven years later, Ginny Molly Weasley was shopping for her school supplies in Flourish and Blotts. Not many people shared her views, and it was close to impossible to say them at home, her family would have her hanged. Ginny was contemplating how stuck up Famous Harry Potter might actually be when she met them.

They were blond, yes, looking like aristocratic albinos. They were a Son and a Father, the father being a past Death Eater. The Malfoys were purebloods, never strayed from the pureblood lines, though Weasleys had purer blood, it was mostly by accident. Both ancient bloodlines hated each other with venom. Then why was it, that they made sense? That they believed what she believed to be the only right way? But, then, the boy accused her of the most horrifying thing. He called her Potter's girlfriend. The Father hushed him when he saw Ginny's face contort in rage at the boy. No one else noticed.

"Never call me something so horrible." She whispered to the boy when she was close enough. He raised his barely noticeable eyebrows in surprise. Father Malfoy silenced him again and slipped her the diary of T. M. Riddle.

Later that night, she opened the journal and started to write.

'Hello?' her writing soaked into the page making no signs that she even wrote in the book.

'Hello, who are you?' the diary wrote back. She didn't want to answer, but her hand instinctively wrote down her name. 'Pleasure to see you again, Ginevra. I remember the day that I came for you. The same day that I tried to kill the Potter family.'

'Excuse me? That would mean you are the Dark Lord. It's terrible that you didn't finish the job. Potter gets on my nerves.' She admitted. Contrary her family's believes, she did not have a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived. She thought for a moment. 'Wait a minute… why would you come for me?'

'I was researching on how to find a heir a few years ago. Upon my studies, I fond information about "Soul-Children". It means that, although rarely found, all children and adults correspond with each other as daughters, sons, fathers, and mothers. The catch is that not all biological parents have their soul-children. Even though you are biologically Weasley, you are my soul-daughter.' Ginevra was in shock for a while before slowly smiling.

'As long as we both are fine with the facts, would I be calling you Father anytime soon?'

*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*

**AN: Sooooo, first chapter. Yeah. Anyways, don't own HP or any other books or movies or characters or props or scenes or shoes or yo-yos or bubble gums. Review if you like my very broke style of writing. Just remember that I am not an amazing writer. Tell me what you think, try to predict what will happen. 'Cause I already know what will happen.******** again, so you listen, REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**Thank you**


	2. Train Ride

**Ginevra Riddle**

**Dark Princess in Hiding**

***--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=***

**GPOV**

"But, Father!" I whined for the hundredth time after he finalized his plan to destroy Potter. Too bad I was one of the key elements. I had to win Potter over, get him isolated, then, when no one cares about the stupid hero, help Father kill him. Really vogue, I know. But that's Father for you.

"Ginevra, do you really think I would like to see my baby girl in the arms of anyone but her Father? I don't like having you be the bait, but he already trusts you to an extent. You are the only one who could do this." He said exasperating as he paced in front of the black couch that helped furnish his large room in the diary. I pouted, sticking out my lip just enough that made the Weasleys do anything for me. It didn't work.

"Fine. But I am not going to say yes if he proposes." I said angrily.

"You're not going to say yes to any boy who proposes." Father said half protectively, half joking. I laughed with him freely and headed out for my last dinner at the Rodent Hole, oops, I mean Burrow.

**VPOV**

My baby girl. To put her through this was torture. It would be better if she seemed happy with this arrangement. But to hear her protest and pout, I almost called the whole plan off. But I can't. If I were to come out without Potter gone, I would surely be killed before I saw Ginevra in the happiest moments of her life. I've already missed so much.

I'm sure she had already had her first broom ride, her first loose tooth, her first words, steps, First day of school. I can't miss anything else. And I _need_ to be around to see her on her first date, make sure to scare any boy that might harm her away. My daughter was going to be the most beautiful thing Hogwarts had ever seen. But, gah! I told her she has to be a Gryffindor. It was wrong, she should be a noble Slytherin. Darn you, Potter. Why did you have to pose such a threat to me?

Ginevra came back after time spent with her 'family and friends' to convince them that she was behaving normally. And I told her goodnight. But before I sent her to bed, I asked her to start her mission of getting me out of my book.

"Do you know the Malfoy family?" I asked.

"Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco? Yes, I have, Lucius gave me this diary." She looked at me inquisitively. I had taught her legilimens, but I was also skilled in occlumency. She couldn't tell what I was on to.

"How old is his son?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too old for her to be able to get to him.

"About twelve, I think. Ronald complained about him all summer. The twins added that he was the most stuck-up first year they've seen. So that would make him the most stuck-up second year now." she deducted.

"I need you to make a secret alliance with him." I said. I expected her to protest against that too but she just smiled a little and agreed. Saying goodnight, she left me to contemplate her reaction. She's met him before, I'm sure. Does this mean that my little princess likes the boy? It could be possible with the small smile that she gave me. No, no, no. Ginevra was too young to like someone. She was only eleven. I panicked the rest of the night.

**GPOV**

I love messing with Father like that. I made sure to plant the seed. He now thinks that I like Draco Malfoy. He's going to get very protective once he meets Draco. I can't wait for that, I might just get a penseive to record the memory. But today is a new day and the Rodent Hole, sorry again, Burrow, was looking like the damage site of a hurricane. Everyone was running around the place, packing and unpacking things needed and not needed. 'Mum' caught the Twin Doofuses trying to smuggle large pranks into their suitcases. No one paid attention to me, though. I'm so glad I'm invisible to them, or else they would have noticed something by now.

"Okay Ginny and I will go first, then Fred and George, then Percy, then Ron and Harry." 'Mum' said at the platform. Scratch that, they pay attention to me, just are too dumb to notice anything. Especially that I don't like being called 'Ginny'. I ran through the barrier and gave her a required kiss on the cheek goodbye. I melded into the crowd to find the familiar white-blond hair. There it is.

"Oi! Malfoy. I need a word. Now, come." I ordered and strode into the train. I could hear him follow me to an empty compartment. He was definitely going to be a good follower.

"What do you want Weasley?" he asked when I shut the door.

"Don't you dare call me that horrid name." I said. "I'm not even a Weasley anymore, anyways." I sniffed hauntingly.

"Not a Weasley?" Malfoy asked incredulously. I nodded.

"The name's Riddle." I said coldly. "And, unless your education is lacking, you'll know that my Father is the Dark Lord that is spoken highly of by all the purebloods that aren't bloodtraitor."

"I know who he is!" Malfoy said snottily.

"Oh, goody!" I said with fake enthusiasm as I pulled out the diary, "Then you'll know how to get him out, won't you?"

"No. But maybe Nott could. He loves all those times of curses." Malfoy said after inspecting the book. "Come." He commanded.

"Now, now, what would Father say when he found you ordering me around as if I were a bloodtraitor?" I smiled evilly. This was so much fun. Malfoy paled even more than his already fair skin and amended for his tone. After, I let him lead me to his friends' compartment.

"Hello snakes." I said upon arrival. Three girls, two with black hair, one with brown hair, eyed me as they would and expensive new purse. "I am Ginevra Ri—" A boy with very tan skin cut me off.

"Hey, I know her, she's a _Weasley_!" he interjected. That caused the loudest uproar I've ever heard. All the boys were yelling how Weasleys were disgusting, which I have to agree. Two of the girls were trying to shut them up while one of the black hair girls just stared at me.

"I like her." She finally said, silencing the room.

"Oh no! We've got to get Pansy to St. Mungo's quickly, she's talking nonsense!" I glared at the boy while behind me, Malfoy was making gestures to cut it out. Smart boy.

"Yeah, I mean, who has hair like that? And those ugly robes? And don't get me started on those horrid freckles." The tan boy continued.

"Don't forget that all Weasleys are dirt poor and live in a one room home." I said. "And heaven forbid you talk about their nasty temper. That'll really get them mad. I guess I still have those tendencies. Such a shame, isn't it Malfoy?" I asked him.

"Even more of a shame on who you direct your anger, Dark Princess. For surely, your Father would not want his servants killed for crossing you." He said smoothly. His tan comrade gulped.

"D-d-d-dark P-Princess?" he stuttered.

"Do not worry, um," I looked to Malfoy for a name.

"Blaise Zambini." He said.

"Zambini, I am not angry towards you. Yet, next time, it might be wise to not mock those brave enough to go into the snake pit." I said airily as I sat down, closing my eyes. I was at peace, that is, until I found a hand had found its way three inches from my nose.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." The owner of the offending appendage said.

"I know." I said, making no move to shake her hand.

"How?"

"Dear Ronnikins complained about every Slytherin that ever talked to him when he came home. And although I found it annoying, I found much respect to those Slytherins that made his life miserable in my absence. Thank you to all of you." I looked around the room, smirking.

"Nott." I ordered. "Come here and take a look at this." I said, holding out the book.

"Why?" he asked dumbly.

"Because it has the most charming picture of an elephant wearing a green tie with orange pants," I said sarcastically, "No, because my Father's trapped inside and he needs to get out."

"I really do like her." The girl Ronald called Millicent said. She was as he described her, yet a little prettier than a 'rabid mutt from hell'.

"I call dibs on making her my best friend first." Pansy raised her hand then started to gossip with me. "You are going to love Slytherin."

"Who said I was going to be Slytherin?" I asked.

"well, no one we just.."

"As much as I wish, Father has this master plan to bring Potter down and I have to stay close to the Golden trio for it to happen."

"That sucks." Daphne Greengrass said.

"but I'll still be able to spend time with Slytherins, just discreetly." I said.

"So we could be SBFFs?" Pansy asked.

"Sure, why not?" I asked. This was going to be a fun year.

***--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=*--*--*=*==*=***

**AN: Yes! Finally done with chapter two! So anyways, same review questions as last time and thanks to oxymoron8 and georgievixen for being my first reviewers. Gonna write again soon. Don't know when. I asked Voldemort if I could own Harry Potter, he said only if he could kill Harry. That wasn't what I was after, but okay!**

**JKR: you still don't own Harry Potter.**

**Magickgrl13: Awwwww!! Why do you have to suck all the fun out of everything?**

**JKR: Because I can.**

**Magickgrl13: Darnit!**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Ginevra Riddle**

**Dark Princess in Hiding**

* * *

**GPOV**

After the train ride, I said goodbye to the Slytherins with Father's book in my hands. I was congratulating myself on my good job avoiding Potter, Granger, or the Weasleys, when something disturbed my inner joy.

"Ginny! There you are!" A high pitched voice called. So close. I turned around to face Granger, who was smiling like she just won a prize.

"Hey, Hermione." I said with fake enthusiasm. There was no Captain Duh and Sidekick Clueless near her, strange. They're usually a packaged deal. "Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like they were on the train." She said perplexed. _Or maybe they just don't like you. _I snickered in my mind.

"I'm sure they're alright. Harry can get through anything." I said again in fake enthusiasm and left her to go to the boats. The half-giant _was_ calling us to go there. I climbed into a boat with a boy with greasy black hair and a girl with extremely blonde hair, like Malfoy's.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." The girl said next to me. "I can see we are going to be great friends." She smiled at me.

"I'm Ginevra Weasley, at least I was." I smiled slyly. "I'm no blood-traitor."

"That's what I thought." She said. "I'm physic to an extent." Luna explained when I gave her a look.

"Would you follow the Dark Lord?" I asked her, testing the waters never hurt anyone. The boy heard me, dang it.

"I think everyone in this boat would, we're all going to be Slytherins, right?" he asked, Luna nodded and I sighed in relief.

"I wish, Father's making me get into Gryffindor so I can deceive Potter and the Weasleys." I told them, Wannabe Slytherins would be good followers.

"But, didn't you just say—?"

"Ginevra Riddle, Dark Princess in Hiding." I stuck out my hand. Luna shook it in shock, the boy was more eager though.

"Altair Prince." He introduced. "My uncle's the Potion's Master of the school." I thought for a moment.

"Then that would mean he is Professor Snape. Correct?" I asked. He nodded enthusiastically. I turned to Luna again.

"Say, would you want to help me deceive the Weasleys and Potter?" I was curious. Father never said no help from people who could get into different houses besides Slytherin. Luna was rocking the small boat with her bouncing, I had to stabilize myself by grabbing the edge of the boat, Altair did the same, fear evident in his face. I just had to laugh, this was going to be a fun several years, I know it.

(Just before the sorting ceremony)

**GPOV**

I was nervous to put it lightly. What if the hat saw through me and put me in Slytherin? That would ruin the whole plan. Then I wouldn't be able to get close to Potter, and Father won't be able to kill him, and I'll end up having a dead Father and a dumb family to return to. I sure do not want to return to the Weasleys, they are just so, so dumb!

Great, now the hat is singing, could Dumbledore at least teach it to stay on key? It's hurting my ears. At least I'm not first. I would hate to be Luna, but in the few moments I've known her, she probably already has a plan.

**LPOV**

The concept of getting into a different house seems fairly simple, as Ginevra has explained, she needs one person to go undercover with her so the three with the low situational intellect, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, would not take her as someone who is lonely, and try to buddy up with her. If that were to happen they might see through her illusion. That would be unacceptable. Since I am of a high intellect, I think I will choose Ravenclaw, it is closest to Slytherin after all. I feel sorry for Ginevra, having to imagine she is of Gryffindor nature. It will be harder. Focusing the characteristics that are mostly for each house at the right time is simple enough, but focusing the opposite of the characteristics is difficult. I must tell Ginevra this before I am called to the talking rag that you are suppose to put on your head.

"Ginev— I mean, Ginny, I've figured it out." I said loudly. I quickly covered up as many future gossipers looked in my direction. "Why all those Snaggle Hoofs are drawn to the ceiling, I've figured it out!" I pretended to watch an invisible creature for a while.

"Snaggle Hoof?" Ginevra mouthed to herself in confusion. I pulled her to me and whispered in her ear.

"Imagine the characteristics of the house as clearly as possible, the rag won't know but if it starts saying Slytherin, chant 'not Slytherin' softly." I said to her. I left her side as I was called off the list to trick the hat.

"_hello._" I thought calmly to it. "_I am Luna Lovegood, an intelligent and charismatic girl with the inner eye._" I told the hat, it stayed silent for a while. "_If you could, could you not put me in Slytherin_." I said as a precaution. It remained silent for a minute more.

"RAVENCLAW!" it yelled finally. I smirked silently to myself and looked at Altair, there was no way he could not be in Slytherin.

**APOV**

Well, I can still be in Slytherin and hang out with Ginevra. She told me some second year Slytherins were going to do the same thing, so I'm not going to try. Uncle sure didn't look happy to see me, or he wouldn't glare at me before leaving to do what Dumbledore said. I heard my name and went up to the stool.

The hat didn't take much time with me, one second after it touched my hair it screeched my house. "SLYTHERIN!" Whatever. I went down to sit next to Draco Malfoy nonchalantly.

"Why aren't you ecstatic, kid?" a boy with tan skin next to Draco Malfoy asked me. I think his name was Blaise Zabini.

"Cause Luna gets to go undercover with Ginevra and not me." I stated sourly.

"Girl works fast, don'tcha think?" Zabini asked, grinning.

"Just shut up, Zabini." Malfoy groaned, watching the hat intently, Ginevra was under it, her eyes shut tight, like she was concentrating.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. All of our end of the table let out a collective sigh. She made it, now she just had to keep it up.

**Hey! I know, I promise the next chapter won't have such a long wait. I Pinky Swear. Hope you guys like the new addition to the story. I got a comment that I spelled Zabini wrong so I am deeply sorry for that. Ummm, oh yeah, thanks to Stargazer-Look4Me, oxymoron8, insanity75, Garnet-AsianAngel, and Dolly23 for reviewing! I love getting feedback!**


	4. Death Sisters and Dark Brothers

**Ginevra Riddle**

**Dark Princess in Hiding**

* * *

**(Three weeks after the Feast)(Room of Requirement)**

**GPOV**

I really think I am getting the hang of this schedule. Get up, don't talk to anyone, eat breakfast with the foolhardy idiots, go to class with Luna and Altair, then sneak out after hours and join the Slytherins in the Room of Requirement. Simple, the trio doesn't even notice me. I was wondering how Father planned to kill Potter when something interrupted my musings. It was Malfoy.

"Hey, Riddle." He greeted, plopping down on the couch I was laying on. He was more relaxed around me ever since he met Father. I still giggled at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Okay, everyone ready?" I asked looking around the room. The Slytherins and one Ravenclaw all nodded their heads. I opened the book slowly, speaking words I knew they wouldn't be able to understand._

"Open into the King's Lair_." I said in parseltongue. A blinding light consumed all of those in the room. We all fell unceremoniously into a pile on Father's floor. The person I landed on groaned loudly. I giggled a little and brushed myself off, picking myself off of the bodies._

"_Father, I'm back! And I brought that Draco Malfoy you told me to find." I smirked in the direction of Malfoy, seeing that he paled slightly. Father looked up from his book that he was reading and stared at the guests._

"_These people aren't all Slytherins, are they?" he asked skeptically. Luna raised her hand as if she was in class. She must be hardwired for school. Father nodded to her, unsure if she was kidding or not._

"_Sir, I've placed myself in Ravenclaw, so I could go undercover with Ginevra." She said. Father nodded again, switching his focus to Malfoy. I laughed loudly inside my mind at the expression written all over his face._

"_So, you are Draco Malfoy?" Malfoy nodded meekly. "How is Lucius? I haven't seen him for. . ." Father counted in his head for a while, "11 years." Malfoy looked at him like he was kidding, but when Father looked at him expectantly, he decided that he wasn't._

"_He's fine, I guess, He's really annoyed with one of the house elves though, Dobby, I think. He's been trying to find some way of getting rid of him without giving clothes to him. Can't let the others know he actually gave his house elf clothes." Malfoy smiled widely. Father laughed then whispered something in Malfoy's ear. I didn't like being out of the conversation, so I listened to Malfoy's thoughts._

'He's trusting me to protect his daughter?! Wow! This is such a privilege, but I've got to not tell Ginevra. Wouldn't _she_ be angry with me if she knew?"_ I heard. I giggled, the girls looked at me like I was crazy, but this was funny. Malfoy, as my protector? It was hilarious._

* * *

"Riddle?" I was disturbed again by the same voice. I looked at him with annoyance.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Your late for your appointment with your father." He reminded me. What? So he's my watch now too? He has been beyond annoying for the past week, I am going to have to tell Father to order him off me or something.

"Fine. Anything else, O Nagging One?" I asked sarcastically. He thought for a while. He actually thought, like it wasn't a rhetorical question.

"Halloween is in a week." He reminded. I huffed in annoyance and left to the black room.

**APOV**

Ginevra left to go to her Father, obviously annoyed with Draco. I don't know why, but she's been more on edge with him ever since we visited her father. Draco sighed, frustrated, when he knew she was out of ear shot.

"Hey, Dude, what's with you and Ginevra?" Blaise asked him.

"I'm suppose to be her protector, and while it has it's perks, it's so bloody annoying." He complained. Lovegood and I snickered. But once we realized that we both found it funny, we glared at each other. To say that we hated each other would be too small. I haven't liked her ever since she got to go undercover with Ginevra and not me.

"Sucks." I tried to sympathize. "Anyways, what should our club name be? 'Cause I was thinking something along the lines of Dark Brothers or something." I said. The rest looked at me quizzically. "Well, this is like a club right? Why not have a name for it. Oh, and the Founders should get special privileges, like be able to transform into animals like we have stuff do in Transfiguration." I explained. Then Miss-Know-It-All just had to butt in.

"It's called animagus." She sighed, annoyed. "Someone who turns into an animal is called an animagus. And I disagree on the name. It should be the Death Sisters, since Ginevra is the leader after all." She smirked at me. I stood up angrily.

"Dark Brothers!" I yelled at her.

"Death Sisters!" she yelled back in the same fashion. We continued yelling back and forth until someone stopped the debate.

"SHUT UP!" Ginevra screamed at us. Draco ran to her side, waiting to hear the news of her meeting, no doubt. She took an aggravated breath then spoke calmly. "If you two are really so into having these clubs of yours, then why not have two clubs, the Death Sisters and the Dark Brothers. Chose a leader of both and Nott can find something to turn us into animagus in one of his many books." She said frustrated, rubbing her head.

"Hey, Riddle, Do you need anything for that? It seems you have a headache." Draco asked her. She shook her head, walking to the couch. Draco followed her.

"You know what, I changed my mind. I'll choose the leaders. I'm leader of the Dark Sisters and Draco?" She looked at him innocently. "You wouldn't mind leading the Dark Brothers, would you?"

"No I—" he started.

"Good, because it is very time consuming. I wouldn't want you to have a strained schedule." She said sweetly. Lovegood laughed. What was the joke?

**LPOV**

Oh, my, Ginevra was angry! To see the way she stared at Malfoy was hilarious! She deliberately tricked him into something that would keep him off her back for a few days. Too bad it won't last. She's been ripping out her hair with the stress of him following her around discreetly. She couldn't even complain out loud, or those Gryffindor brats would get suspicious. I feel so sorry for her. Oh my, Malfoy's face is funny. But Prince's face is funnier. He doesn't even know what's funny, the idiot.

"Luna, could I talk to you on our way back? I have some plans to discuss and your artistic abilities are just what I need." Ginevra addressed me from across the room. She left with her Father's book in her hand, exiting slowly through the door and turning the corner. I rushed after her, eager for the news. Before the door closed behind me on my way out I heard that annoying voice.

"Hey, where are you guys going? Wait for me!" Prince called. Ugh.

* * *

**Hey, I'm getting faster at this! This time I have come back with more just like you guys asked. I even brought someone to tell you how glad I am to get reviews from you.**

**Blaise: I'm getting paid right?**

**Magickal13: Of course not.**

**Blaise: Bye then. Thanks, insanity75, oxymoron8, Dolly23, and Sleeplessdream50, for making her do this to me.**

**Magickal13: Yay! He did it!**

**Blaise: Dang.**

**Magickal13: Anyways, keep reviewing you guys, I'll write faster that way!**


	5. The Basilisk's Fear

**Ginevra Riddle**

**Dark Princess in Hiding**

**GPOV**

When I had both Luna and Altair far away from the Room of Requirement, ii told them about my plan. Or rather, my Fathers plan. But does it really matter who's plan it actually is? Anyways the plan was for me to awaken the basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. The one obstacle was that the stupid snake was afraid of chickens. Don't ask why, I don't even understand why something that huge could ever be afraid of something so dumb as a chicken. Nevertheless, it is.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Altair asked. I swear he is slower than Ronald. Luna looked at him, thinking the same thing, I bet.

"We" she pointed to us and started to explain slowly, "go, kill the chickens, so big snake can come out." Altair stared at her either confused or embarrassed. I laughed.

"Yes, exactly. Meet us at midnight in the gamekeeper's garden." I said. I turned to leave when Altair spoke again.

"Wait, you mean kill as in blood?" he asked. Luna snorted.

"Don't worry, we'll kill them all for you." She said in a baby voice. With that she followed me out, laughing at his expression.

**(Midnight, Gamekeeper's Garden)**

Luna and I have already started and Altair was nowhere in sight. Luna would look up from time to time to see if he was coming. Every time he wasn't there she would snort to herself and continue her work. She tried too hard to put up that false hatred act, but I won't bother her right now. Good thing these chickens aren't so loud, the oaf would have at least half woken up by now.

We were loading up all of our kills when we saw two shadows approaching us. Great, I bet Altair got caught and is now being taken to detention or something. I hushed Luna and ran to the forest to hide from the teacher. She followed, dragging the tub of dead livestock with her. Oops, forgot about that. I ran back to her and carried the other side of the tub. She looked at me thankfully. The two figures got closer to the gardens. Had Altair told about our plan?

"Are you sure they're here?" one figure asked. My eyes widened, I knew that voice.

"Yeah, she said to meet them here at midnight." Altair answered. So he did tell, he told Malfoy. I hit my head on a nearby tree and groaned.

**LPOV**

Ginevra hit her head on the tree closest to her in aggravation. I guess I would be aggravated too if Malfoy followed me around all the time. I walked out of the trees calmly, trying to seem like I wasn't startled by their presence.

"Why did you bring him?" I asked behind them, making both jump. I giggled slightly. "Ginevra won't be happy when she finds you here." I looked pointedly at Malfoy.

"Where is she?" he asked getting to the point.

"I'm not going to answer until you give me an answer, Prince." I glared at him. The idiot had us waiting for almost an hour for him to come, worst yet he brought someone who wasn't supposed to be in on the plan. I wonder if Ginevra will punish him. Maybe he could be the basilisk's first meal, I would love to watch that. Prince fidgeted nervously.

"I caught him sneaking out of the common room and forced him to take me along after he told me the plans." Malfoy explained angrily. "Now where is Riddle?" he asked.

"She's with the chickens." I said.

"You mean—"Prince made a motion of cutting his neck. Malfoy paled.

'No you idiot, she's hiding in the forest with the tub of chickens because she thought that you got caught by a teacher." I nodded towards Ginevra and the tub of chickens she was having trouble pulling out. I quickly ran to the other end and picked it up.

"Thank you." She replied acidly. "Now that everyone is here, we can go to the chamber." She said, looking rather displeased. I smiled. Ginevra might be mature for her age, but she still pouts when she doesn't get her way.

**(1:32 am, Second Floor, Girls' Bathroom)**

**APOV**

So this is what the girls' bathroom looked like. Sort of dull, now that I think about it, not as pink and frilly as I thought it would be.

"So this is the girls' bathroom." I said. Lovegood looked at me oddly.

"What do you expect? Pink walls and frilly pillows?" she asked. I blushed, no way was I going to admit I was thinking that. "Besides, this bathroom has been out of order since about 50 years ago." She said smirking. "So it isn't as modified as the other girls' bathrooms." She laughed.

"Why is this bathroom out of order?" Draco asked. The girls looked at each other and held up three fingers, counting down silently together. When all of their fingers were in a fist again, a moaning noise was heard. I looked around the room, we were the only kids here. A girl flew out of the bathroom stalls and flung herself at us. I jumped into Draco, yelling in surprise. Lovegood waved her wand at me, silencing my voice. I glared at her.

"This is Moaning Myrtle." Ginevra explained. "She was killed 50 years ago by a large snake." She smiled. Moaning Myrtle faced her.

"Hello Ginevra, how are you?" She moaned slightly. I can see how she got her name.

"I am well, Myrtle, and yourself?" Ginevra conversed with Moaning Myrtle for a while then walked over to the sinks. She stopped at one and hissed at it. The sinks lowered themselves and created a tunnel. "Remember Myrtle, tell no one." She warned. The ghost nodded and smiled at her.

"Come back any time." She waved then flew back into the stalls. Ginevra dumped the tub of chickens into the tunnel and started to climb down the ladder. Without looking up, she ordered us to follow her. Lovegood went first after her, Draco pushed me down next and followed soon after. I grumbled under my breath. If basilisks can kill just by looking at you, then why are we going to see one again?

The ladder seemed to go on forever until I finally reached the wet ground. Ginevra surveyed the surrounding area. In front of us was a large stone statue of Salazar Slytherin. Ginevra hissed more.

"Avert your eyes if you want to live." She said softly. The statue's mouth opened slowly. I closed my eyes, fearing the beast that might come out. "So small." Ginevra whispered. "My dear snake, is this what 50 years have done to you. Why, you're no longer than my arm. Close your eyes my snake, do not cause your master's death now." It sounded as if she was soothing it. "I killed the rooster, so it won't crow for you anymore. You don't have to live in any more fear. Eat and be not afraid ever again." She ordered it. I heard it gobble down the chickens in the tub, leaving the blood.

"Good, now see these people behind me, do not ever cross paths with them." She warned. "Until, you are called again, my snake." I heard slithering again and the mouth of the statue closed.

"You can open your eyes now." Lovegood said to me. I must have had an odd look on my face because Lovegood laughed loudly.

"C'mon then, now that I am done, you are all dismissed to your common rooms. Malfoy, walk me to mine." Ginevra ordered and left. Lovegood went to the ladder after both Draco and Ginevra had gone. She looked at me.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked with a little bit of worry in her voice. "This year will be one to remember, and so will the rest, as long as we have Ginevra to follow." She said, she seemed a little distant.

"Yeah, and I know that I will never regret this decision to follow her. Even if it means to completely alter the way we are living right now." I paused. "Do you think Ginevra knows that people will call her a monster and a traitor? Does she even know that innocent lives might be ended?" I asked.

"Somewhere deep in her conscience she must know. But all she wants now is to be united with her father, the Weasleys never really were that much of a family to her anyways." Lovegood answered then she climbed up the ladder. I climbed up after her after looking at the statue one last time. This was going to be a fun year, even if I have to spend it with Lovegood.

*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*==*-_-*  
**Dear my amazing reviewers,**

** Thank you for reviewing this fanfic, even though I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that. I apologize for not writing sooner. But I have great news… I FINALLY TURNED 14! Keep reviewing and tell others to review too! Special thanks to Dolly23, oxymoron8, Sleeplessdream50, insanity75, and 0LilMissTrouble0.**

** -Magickal14**


	6. The Memory Charm

**Ginevra Riddle**

**Dark Princess in Hiding**

**GPOV**

Gilderoy Lockhart is the biggest idiot in the world. Bigger than Ronald, and that's saying something. I can't believe it, he doesn't even teach. And I thought Defense against Dark Arts would be fun. Luna and I shared a glance as he droned on about his many probably fake achievements. Altair on the other hand, well, um, I don't want to say, but he looks like he's interested. I mean, really interested in what he is saying. It's starting to creep me out.

"And in _Wandering with Werewolves_ I saved a small village from the beasts." Professor Lockhart said. I have one word, boring. Luna raised her hand. Lockhart eagerly called on her.

"I have a question professor, what was the name of the village? I couldn't find it in my book." Luna asked. I turned to her and mouthed 'Brilliant!' She smiled back then looked at our now rambling professor.

"Um, it was named– it was named, uh, Los Angles." He said. I giggled into my hand but didn't say anything. The rest of the class took that as an answer, what a bunch of idiots. The bell rang just after he answered, thank goodness too. Luna ran up to Altair and had a small conversation with him, then came back to me as we walked to our next class.

"So what did you two talk about?" I asked in the silence. Luna jumped.

"Nothing, nothing at all. What is our next class again?" she changed the subject on me. I'll let it got this time, but that was the last free-be for the rest of the year.

"Potions, finally something I enjoy." I said. The second-year Gryffindors and Slytherins were passing us by as they exited the classroom. I saw Ronald and Granger following the Idiot-who-should've-died out, grumbling all the way. Malfoy passed by me without a glance, he slipped a piece of paper into my hand smoothly and went on his way. At least _he's_ a good actor. Crabbe and Goyle are so lucky Malfoy punishes them instead of me. Something needs to be done about them, Luna suggests a memory charm, and leaving them out of the loop afterwards. Or else, who knows, maybe Ronald will come up to them and ask about the chamber and who opened it, they would tell all. We're going to have to do that tonight.

Books slammed on my desk, bringing me back to reality. Snape was looking down at me with disgust.

"Miss Weasley, Please tell the class what Bicorn horn is most commonly used for." He sneered down at me.

"Transformation potions." I said steadily. Professor Snape scowled and turned back to his lesson. Luna gave me a worried look that screamed 'What were you thinking?' I ignored her and acted as if I were interested in the lesson.

**LPOV**

Ginevra is getting reckless. I don't care if he was a Death Eater and Prince's uncle, it's not safe to trust him. And Ginevra should know that. All day today, she's been complaining about Crabbe and Goyle to me, saying we couldn't disclose information to them, they're too stupid to be trusted. Well what about someone who's too smart to be trusted, Snape doesn't seem the man Draco and the rest of the Slytherins say he is.

We exited the class without anyone looking at us suspiciously. When we were out of sight, I cornered Ginevra.

"What were you thinking?" I asked harshly. "Never give off that you are that knowledgeable. Do you know who your family is? You're supposed to be as dumb as a rock." Ginevra only sighed.

"Luna, you're worrying too much. There's no one smart enough in this whole school to figure us out. I don't see how me being smarter than my brothers is a bad thing either, if anyone asks I have a story all planned out. Don't worry about me giving it away." She said calmly. "Come on, they're going to perform the memory charm on Crabbe and Goyle today, I want front row seats." What, I just suggested it this morning, how could people already know about this? Ginevra must have seen my confusion because she started to explain.

"I passed a note to Malfoy after Charms and he just gave me a note back saying that it was going to be made into a show for us, Crabbe and Goyle agree that we should erase their memory of the project, seems they are smarter than they let on after all. But it's still a good idea to leave as many people out of the loop as we can."

"Okay, can we trust the rest of the Slytherins?" I asked. She shook her head.

"None of them know about the snake, only Crabbe and Goyle." She responded. After that I let her lead me to the Room of Requirement, which has been set up like a coliseum.

**APOV**

I was sitting down with the rest of the Slytherins when Ginevra and Lovegood came in. they both had expressions of excitement. This wasn't really the type of show someone like me would be looking forward to. I mean, no one really needs their minds messed with, do they? Then again, Crabbe and Goyle are idiots. I'm just glad, Lovegood didn't convince Ginevra to put me in there with them.

I waved to them to come sit with me. Lovegood sat next to me while Ginevra sat on the other side of her. I sneered at Lovegood, she scowled back, the usual exchange. Draco went to sit next to Ginevra, making her glare at him, he ignored it and looked on. In the middle of the ring were Crabbe and Goyle just standing there. It was as if they were inanimate objects, flesh dolls. Ginevra nodded to Theodore Nott, and he went to stand in front of Crabbe.

"_Obliviate!_" echoed through the stadium. Crabbe looked on into the crowd as they giggled and chuckled at the vacant look in his eyes.

"Draco? What are we doing? Where are we? Aren't we suppose to be in Hogwarts, Goyle?" he turn to his companion, not noticing Theodore.

"Yes we are Crabbe, now just be quiet, don't make a fool of yourself." Goyle said calmly. I was shocked. That was the first sentence I've ever heard him utter. Blaise came out and led Crabbe away so he didn't see Goyle get hit with the spell next. Once Crabbe was out Goyle turned to Theodore and held up his hand as a universal sign to stop. Then he turned to the crowd, at least where he thought we were.

"Before you have me lose my memory, please promise me that I will regain it in the future when this year is over." He shouted. I looked to Ginevra. Draco handed he a microphone. She spoke into it.

"I will grant you your memory after this year ends. Please do understand that you possess knowledge that is too risky to let anyone know, I have no wish of doing this other than for the safety of my secret." Her voice echoed across the stadium. Goyle bowed his head.

"Of course." He said. Theodore poised his wand and cast the memory charm once again. Goyle's eyes became the same vacant pools as Crabbe's had and he was led out of the arena, back to the dorms. Draco walked Ginevra back to her dorm, leaving all of us to return to our beds.

I wonder, if someday she will say those same words to me, only to never give me my memory back again, or kill me if it proves necessary. Truth be told, Ginevra scares everyone, she puts them on edge, and just like for the Dark Lord it's proving useful to her. I just hope she learns this and changes her leadership skills, because this is what made the Dark Lord such a villain to everyone. I sure do hope she does, or else we'll have to start calling her Dark Princess.

**DPOV (Draco)**

Ginevra needs an attitude check before she becomes as ruthless as the Dark Lord. And I think I know just the plan. Boy I hope this works.

**Hello all, I'm sorry I haven't posted another chapter in a long time, but I was sort of waiting for more reviews. And I thought that last chapter was pretty good too : ( oh well, I gues****s only ****slytherintriumvirate**** and ****oxymoron8**** get cookies ; ) Review!**

** -Magickal14**


End file.
